


Riverbed

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anilingus, Bleeding, Freakshow!AU, Gator Man!Nathan, Inhuman Cock, Knotting, M/M, Painful Sex, Reptile Expert!Pickles, its consensual guys calm down, its monster fucking what do you want, little to no lube, pickles is a fucking masochist, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Pickles needs to see his favorite reptile.





	Riverbed

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a drabble, but at the same time its a finished piece since I'm not really gonna do much else with it. It's monster fucking with blood and pain and a masochist Pickles. If you're not into it or okay with it, then go read something else. This place isn't for you.

Pickles can't help but find himself wandering around, in the dead of night, to the one place he had no business being. No one ever cared where you traveled through the camp, and if you were spotted, no one asked why. Pickles was spared the gaze of an unquestioning eye as he slipped inside his destination, massive iron key dangling from his fingers. He opened the gate and shut it firmly behind him, only a few dimming candles illuminated the small pond.

He sat in his usual spot, pulling his legs up and holding his knees, noting the water was unusually still. He swears the flush of heat coursing through him was from the humidity, but he knew better. He knew it was because of Nathan.

Without a second thought, he let his hand slip down to his shorts and brush across his growling erection, a whimper escaping his lips. He rubbed his cock until it was unbearably hard under the denim, his only option to unzip and pull it out. He gasped at the air hit his sensitive skin, the tip of his shaft already beading with his desires.

His hand worked steadily, slipping up and down his cock, moaning softly into the night, eyes occasionally glancing over the water. He paid extra attention to his tip, wanting to feel his best, but clamped around it painfully, as to not get too far along. He felt himself wanting more and he couldn't help but indulge in his greediness.

Shoving his shorts off and kicking them aside, his entire lower half was exposed, legs spread wide to allow himself more entrance. His free hand slipped passed his shaft and two fingers rubbed hard against his hole, another desperate whimper escaping him. What bit of his precum oozed out was gathered and pressed to his ass, lubing it up with little gentleness.

He needed more. He needed... yearned for something more.

It was then he heard a shift in the water, eyes darting upward to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at him, what he assumed to be, angrily. Pickles heart hammered in his chest at the sight, cheeks flushing and body clenching at the thought of this creature wanting him. He knew it was twisted, but his gut craved this beast, and he wanted nothing more than to indulge in this blackened fantasy.

His fingers slipped further, breaching his entrance and curling upward, grazing his prostate. A soft coo fluttered across his lips and to Nathan's ears, the beast dwelling below the surface growling lowly. He wasn't sure he was allowed to approach, but if things kept up, he wasn't going to ask for permission.

Pickles continued to tug his cock and finger his hole, his body curled uncomfortably into itself just to continue the abuse on his person. He bite his lip, chewing hard enough to break skin as his eyes locked on to the lizard man. He could see the tiny bubbles littering the surface behind he beasts head, hearing the grumble that made his knees weak.

"Nate," pickles whimpering lewdly, stuffing a third finger into his hole, "please."

Without hesitation, Nathan emerged from the depths, slithering his way to pickles' body, ready to devour him. Nathan didn't wait for pickles to guide him, simply doing as he pleased. He shoved pickles knees back, the redhead obliging the lizard man by pulling his hands away from himself and looping around his legs, spreading his hole. "Please," he begged in a near inaudible whisper. "Please, please, please."

Nathan could smell his heat and wanted a taste, dipping his head down to his slightly gaping hole. He hissed softly before letting his tongue worm it's way inside and explore this new pleasure, pickles responding positively.

"Fuck," the handler sighed, holding himself open as Nathan kept his knees back. Having the beasts tongue squirm and explore his insides was bizarre and more than welcome to his lust. He needed to feel more. Something hard and thick, and painful.

"Stop," Pickles commanded, Nathan obeying almost immediately, hot tongue dripping saliva as it exited his gape. Nathan gave him a questioning glance before pickles tried to pull him further upward. He was careful at first, hovering over him, his black hair a curtain around them. Pickles took Nathan's face in his hands, eyes about to overflow with tears of frustration, pleading to him, "I need you. inside Nate."

The alligator didn't even acknowledge him, but reached for his exposed cock and aiming it against the rim of pickles hole. The handler wasn't stretched enough for him, he definitely wouldn't fit, but pickles didn't seem bothered at all. Nate pushed his cock inside, each bump and ridge unforgiving as he shoved passed any resistance. Pickles trembled, hands gripping Nathan's shoulders and his teeth clenched tight as he cursed the pain and pleasure blend. He was stretched beyond his own imagination and somehow, he knew Nate wasn't completely sheathed. Pickles fingers grasped at rough skin, urging Nathan's hips forward. "More. I need all of it."

Nathan wanted to question him but chose to ignore his morality and did as he was asked. In a swift thrust, Nathan stuffed his member into the redheads depths, hearing a shocked gasp of ecstasy and regret. He watched pickles screw his eyes shut, knowing he'd been hurt, but the smaller male was tough, a harsh 'fuck yes' filling his ears.

Nate was still for only a moment, knowing pickles would want him to start moving. He spared the redhead effort and withdrew his cock, only to plunge it inside his new mates heat, a satisfied screech letting him know he made the right decision. The alligator stayed steady and strong with his thrusts, making sure they were deep and rough, forcing a cry or a howl below him. 

Pickles was verbal in his ecstasy, praising Nate for his choices and begging for a harder plunge. His hole gripped the monstrous cock tightly, the varying thickness filling him with the fear his hole would turn out, but he couldn't care less, his body feeling too good. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Nathan took completely control and gave him what he craved.

The alligator man raised onto his knees, claws gripping pickles hips and plowing their hips together as he speared the hole open, his knot gradually beginning to inflate. Pickles threw his hands back, grasping at the dirt around them, trying to find something to cling onto while Nate hurt him in ways he never knew he'd love. "Please, Nate! More! I wanna cum!"

Nate thrust harder and faster, sharp teeth bared as his muscles flexed, showing off the power of his inner beast. Stabbing his prostate, pickles eyes flared open, sparks flashing behind them as he rolled them back at his orgasm. A claw came down his chest as he rode the cock that refused to stop, slicing his skin, his blood and cum mixing into one. He shuttered at the sensations, wanting to beg for more but his words wouldn't come.

Nathan wanted hard and took the painful cries as no protest and continued his carnage. Plunging deeper inside, his knot popping inside the tight hole, pickles squealing at each entrance.

With a final growl, Nathan popped his full knot inside his mates body, spilling every ounce of his unspent seed inside him, the expanding flesh growing too far for him to safely pull put. He collapsed onto his hands, both of them face to face and sharing heated breath.

Nate noticed pickles observation of him, a grin on his exhausted face. Small hands grazed his jaw, caressing rough, leathery skin and coaxing him downward. Nate was confused at first, but after feeling pickles lips on his, he knew the feelings were becoming mutual. Nathan rolled onto his side, carefully taking pickles with him, the redhead wrapping his arms around the massive body.

"Next time," pickles suggested, glancing up at him with glowing eyes. "Let's do it in the water."

**Author's Note:**

> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
